


So Many Questions

by PsychoStar



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Eye Licking, Eye Trauma, GORE!, M/M, No Spoilers, eye eating, ghoul on ghoul, heavy eye trauma, if you squint it's consensual, im serious here, mostly oral sex, there is some sex, trash on trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama has a lot of questions regarding Uta.</p><p>Uta just kind of likes Tsukiyama's interesting eye color.</p><p>Edit: So I decided to continue for a little bit with this one shot, thanks to a very lovely and encouraging comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! I am an animal that has made a miraculous reappearance after years of extinction!
> 
> I have no idea what came over me, I dont really have the time to write... if i woul i would finished my hiatus fics... 
> 
> But I'm in love with Tokyo Ghoul and there's a disgusting lack of fics for this particular trash on trash pairing.

The very second Tsukiyama walked in the mask shop he felt the air tense, that’s the way it always is when a ghoul steps onto another ghoul’s territory, not matter how public it may be, it’s their nature, really, and Tsukiyama knows better than to hold it against the mask maker, after all, it was only for a second and the black haired boy had not even moved from his desk. There’s was just a short sound, a hum, an small acknowledgement for the other ghoul, Tsukiyama sees him concentrated on his work, so that means it might take the mask maker a few minutes to attend to his customer. 

Tsukiyama smiles and nods although he probably cannot be seen, but he takes this short opportunity to look around. The place hasn’t changed much since last year when he was here to replace his mask again. 

The walls were lined with masks, some also held a more distinct place in glass displays on mannequin heads, Tsukiyama wonders what makes those other masks more precious… were they harder to make? Do they hold some meaning? Were they worn by someone special?

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Tsukiyama Shuu hasn’t felt startled in a long time, he’s usually the one to creep up on people, but luckily his body did not shake, and his spooked expression remained hidden.

“Not really my thing. It’s too… well, serious.” He looks back at the porcelain looking samurai mask, the colors were earthy and dark, the expression grim.

The mask maker chuckles. “Your tastes never change, do they, Tsukiyama-kun?” He walks back over to his working desk. “You’ve had the same mask for years now, it is one of my earliest creation, back from before I even had this shop. It’s always a pleasure to have to rebuild it, reminds me of fun times.” As Uta sits back at the desk Tsukiyama sees his mask and smiles, it looked brand new.

“I made the half-moon out of another material this time, more durable, but still light on the face, the downside is that I couldn’t find the right glue that will stick it until a few minutes ago, this place is a hazard, I’m afraid, we’ll have to wait for it to dry a little bit, before I can safely give it to you.” Tsukiyama frowns, he doesn’t mean to, he doesn’t exactly dislike the mask maker, it’s just that he doesn’t really know him at all really, he’s not sure if anyone does, the man has so many secrets and no one seems to be aware of this and also, the store has a heavy suffocating odor of glue, paint, burned rubber and other chemicals and for someone with Tsukiyama nose it’s barely breathable. “If you have somewhere to be I can have someone drop it off at your place.” Uta says and smiles as if not at all offended by Tsukiyama’s expression.

But if there’s anything Tsukiyama hates more than unpleasant odors is being dismissed, the ghoul might be mysterious, but he doesn’t scare him off.

“Not to worry, Monsieur Hysy, I’ve got time.” He smiles back at the ghoulish eyes. 

:::

“Say, didn’t you wear this mask long ago when the CCG fist invaded the 4th ward?” Uta pulled out of his seat to join Tsukiyama and follow the pointing finger to the mask hanging off the wall. 

“Why, yes, I killed my first CCG investigator in this mask. Made it out of bandages and carton boxes.” He picks it up and for a split second there’s a smile on his face, not like the fake polite one he gives people, but a sinister blood thirsty one that he quickly manages to lick away with his tongue.

“You sure wear a lot of masks, don’t you?” Tsukiyama lets the obvious double meaning stand out, but Uta seems to ignore it.

“Well, I make a lot of them, after all, would be boring if I just stuck to one.” 

“So you just hang your bloody past up in a frame and everyone forgets about it? How do you manage to do that, I mean, I tried to eat Kaneki once and I probably won’t ever hear the end of it.” Again, Uta chuckles as if not at all offended and slowly walks to what looks like a mini fridge next to his desk, he opens it and pulls out a jar and takes the lid off, it was full of eyeballs, probably quite fresh from the looks of it, the iris still hadn’t faded to a milky white, at least not on the soft blue centered eyeball he was holding between two fingers.

“Care for a snack?” he says as he takes a lick, long tongue curling around the eyeball. 

Tsukiyama shakes his head and Uta sets the jar back and closes the door. “It’s odd, I mean, don’t get me wrong, eyes make for a delicious side dish, especially when filled with liver puree, but you seem to be overly enthusiastic about them. I’m just curious, as a gourmet; do they taste interesting to you?” He asks another question.

“I find eyes erotic.” He simply says as stares at Tsukiyama with a glean in his black eyes, then turns his back at him to poking at the mask, checking the glue.

“Erotic” is not something Tsukiyama actually chooses to describe his food. It’s actually quite a while since he heard that word, ghouls are vicious and gore by nature, simple things such as passion and desire don’t come around as much. And although Uta is quite artistic Tsukiyama can’t picture him as someone with a profound sexual interest, so how can he find eyes erotic? “What--?” He pauses to think.

“What is it that you’re trying to achieve here, Uta-san?” He asks more firmly this time, although not very specific but he leaves Uta no room for bullshit. He watches the other carefully as he stills his movement and simply looks down at the mask. When no answer comes Tsukiyama continues. “I really have trouble understanding your motives in this game, I stated from the very beginning what I what, I laid it all out, but you… I don’t understand you. Why do you never use your Kagune in battle? Has anyone even seen it? Why do you keep you kakugan activated all the time? Even on the street… do you care at all? And what is it that you gain from traumatizing poor Kaneki, I know you’re not in this game for power, you had all the power you wanted and you gave it all up so you can own a shop! It’s also not for revenge, I’d understand if it was just for entertainment, but you’re not even there half of the time to see it happen. So what is it that you have to gain from toying with everyone Monsieur Uta?” there’s probably a point where even the calmest ghoul whips out his kagune and just jumps on you and that point was probably miles behind Tsukiyama right about now. But still as calm as ever the ghoul gets out of the chair and walks over to Tsukiyama, who has to wonder if he’s just itching for a fight or something today. Uta looks at him in the eye and hands him something, his mask, and then smiles briefly.

“Eyes are particularly interesting for me because every human is so squeamish about them, they treat their eyes like their most precious organ even though it’s not, and I simply enjoy taking it from them… also the color patterns are quite interesting.” He says as if he didn’t even hear Tsukiyama’s previous outburst. He goes back to his desk, hands at the back of his neck, stretching as though he’s been working all day on that mask. Upon inspection Tsukiyama realizes he probably has. The mask looks spotless… He huffs, a bit disappointed, yet to have gotten a rile out of the peculiar ghoul, he walks to the door and opens it to leave. But just then as he takes a step towards the city night light he hears the voice call out again. 

“Your eyes are pretty interesting, too… for a ghoul.” Tsukiyama stops, he slowly closes the door and takes a few steps back into the room, this time not asking anything, but letting Uta lead the conversation, he figures if the mark maker truly wants something he’ll have to ask for it.

“You have quite a lot of questions, they’re fair, but not really something I’d care to discuss with the lights of you.” He says offending Tsukiyama for the first time since their youth. “But I’ll tell you what, Tsukiyama-kun, I’ll answer one of those questions, of your choice of course, if you let me eat your eyes.” There’s a long pause when Tsukiyama actually debates if he should pierce the ghoul’s exposed neck for even making such a suggestion, he wasn’t some trash ghoul from the streets that you cannibalize for fun, he was something superior to normal ghouls, he was a délicatesse!

When the mask maker saw his reaction he sighed and looked down at the eyeball between his fingers, was he truly disappointed? Was he that serious? And would he actually truthfully answer one of his question? Tsukiyama took a few more seconds to debate this, to actually know one of Uta’s secrets…

“Should I just pry them out and give them to you?” He asks without thinking, the tattooed boy shoots his head up at him and there’s that grin again, blood thirsty. 

“No.” he simply says and walks to the back of the store, he uses a key to open a pretty solid looking door, then disappears inside, “You can leave your coat on the hanger.” He says from inside the room just as Tsukiyama was about to walk over.

After having undressed he walks again towards the mysterious room. When he steps inside the notices it was a bedroom, he would have thought a kitchen would suit Uta better for this, but then again, he has no idea what the ghoul is planning. Upon further inspection he realizes this wasn’t exactly a bedroom, but a room with a bed… it looked clean and tidy in comparison to the chaotic shop, both the floors and the walls are covered in black and while tiles.

“You will lay on the bed and I will eat your eyes out of your skull.” He says licking his lips again. It’s not how Tsukiyama imagined it, but he still could care less how the ghoul prefers to dine him. “You may also rest here afterwards, it will take a bit for your eyes to heal. Would you like to remove your shirt so it doesn’t get dirty? Blood often sprays out of the blood vessels surrounding the optic nerves. You may hang it on the door.”

“Hmh.” Tsukiyama objects, but loosens his tie and starts to undress his shirt. “I don’t take long to heal.”

“You probably never had your eyes damaged before… yes, you’re a healthy ghoul, but it’ll still take up to an hour or so for new eyes to form.” He sits down on the bed waiting for the other man. Tsukiyama looks at him and can barely suppress a hysterical laugh, is this ghoul supposed to be scary and powerful? He looks like a confused school boy, a bit out of it and not quite the brightest. Pathetic, he thinks. 

None the less he sits on the other side on the bed and leans down, why not entertain this guy for a while, might even get a chance to actually test his strength—

Before he could finish his thought his arms were roughly hoisted up above his head and pinned in place. The mask maker was above him. He frowns, instincts immediately kicking in as he struggles to break the grip, but it’s shockingly strong. He can’t. It won’t budge, it’s as if the other man is holding him down with construction beams and not his bare hands. He’s never felt such strength before and yet Uta’s facial expression remained the same, bored, neutral one.

“I need you to stay still like this, if your hands get in the way it will only take us longer, and nobody can resist trying to defend their eyes.” Nobody? Has he done this before? Tsukiyama feels his kagune begin to manifest under the skin. Then Uta straddles his middle body and things only become worse, his kakugan activates and his ready to retaliate, but there’s a hand on his cheek, its soft and nothing like the other grip on his hands. “Please don’t do that, I like your sapphire blue eyes better.” The soft tough lingered for a bit still taking advantage of Tsukiyama’s surprised state, then the hand slips down his neck, two fingers tracing his skin down to his right shoulder, then even lower on his back, between him and the sheets and before he can even think of kicking the other off of him he feels a finger push against his vertebra, then he hears a loud crack noise, like bone snapping and then pain explodes in his upper back, it felt like his chest cavity was going to crush his lungs and pierce his heart and he immediately lost the feel of the liquid muscle under his skin.

Still in severe pain and confused about how the other managed to cause it with only one finger he looks up, searching for Uta’s face. 

He was smiling again, breath so close to his face that he could feel it on his skin. “There… that’s much better.” The hand is back on his face, thumb just beneath the eyes pulling a bit on the delicate skin. “Don’t worry, though, I only incapacitated you for a little while so we can have fun.” There’s another hand above the same eye, pulling more firmly at the eyelids now, and he realizes he never felt the grip on his hands loosen; he can’t feel them at all actually. A shiver runs down his broken spine as he feels wet breath on his right eye, it wasn’t exactly unpleasant, his eye was thankful for the humidity, but then he can only see a red blur and he feels the sting of something wet and velvety swiping over the outer corner of his sclera, he feels his pupil dilate with fear, but for a little while that’s all that happens, Uta does not cause pain or incommodity, he just licks there, tongue exploring behind the lids, digging as far as it would go then coming up to taste the surface gathered tears. 

It was only when Tsukiyama realized that he was beginning to breathe in gasps did Uta first swipe his tongue over the other’s cornea, this caused a sting and Tsukiyama gasped out. Uta did it again, and then again, every time pulling some form of noise out of the other and after a few minutes he began to realize that the mask maker was moving above him, grinning against his body, he had no time to think about it, though, because he then felt the other’s whole mouth envelope his eyeball, or, as much as it could, lips pushing the pupils away. Then came a suction from the other’s mouth and he felt the slight graze of teeth and began to gasp again as he literally felt his eye being pulled out of the socket, this was insane, there was not much pain, more of a discomfort, really, but the feeling was terrifying, and more so amplified by the fact that he could barely only twitch his limbs, he could not retaliate, he could only lie there as he felt tears, or maybe blood run out of both corners of his eye.

It was probably half way out when the other did the most horrific thing anyone has ever did to Tsukiyama; Uta bit into his eyeball, teeth piercing his lateral and medial rectus muscles and freeing his eye out of the socket, enveloping it all in his mouth. Tsukiyama let out a painful scream and his breath settled in painful pants as he could see, with his left eye, the other rolling his eye in his mouth. 

This lasted for a few minutes, then Uta pulled the eye out with his fingers and pointed the pupil to Tsukiyama, the other saw the reddened still attached eye looking at him, and then he realized he was also seeing a very blurred imagine of himself, face red, one eye socket empty except for some nerves that connected the eye. He was trembling, this was sick.

“I know you probably can’t feel this right now, Tsukiyama-kun, but you’re pretty hard down here.” He shifted his hips in a trust motion and chucked, he gave the eyeball one last lick and settled it down on Tsukiyama’s lips, pupil pointing at his lower body. “Please don’t eat it, it’s mine now.” He says before bending down to give Tsukiyama a wet kiss oh his neck. Probably leaving a lipstick-like blood trace behind. “It’s a shame most ghouls lose their sexual appetite with their adolescence, I guess it’s nature’s way of stopping us from reproducing as greatly as humans do. But luckily I got to keep mine and I seem to have gotten you interested as well, it’s odd, but I’m glad.” He says with an innocent smile at the end. And when he leans further down Tsukiyama wants to protest, this was not part of the deal, this trash was not worthy of touching his body that way, but he realized that if he spoke he would get a taste of his eye, and it would be awfully hard to resist the hunger that just hit him for his own flesh. He felt skilled hands undoing the leather belt and then soft fingers disappearing under the hem of his violet trousers undoing a button before pulling his garments down, exposing more flesh. From his one, almost detached, eye Tsukiyama could see through a blurry haze the hungry ghoul licking blood off on his lip with the same insane look he wore ten years ago. 

He felt the same hot mouth that was plucking his eye out envelope his hard cock, the closed mouth moan sounded more like a whimper, Tsukiyama shivered. 

Uta pulled off with a long slurp and chuckled at the other’s distress. “Not to worry, Tsukiyama-kun, I won’t bite.” Then he leaned back down and Tsukiyama could see the fast bobbing movement of Uta’s dark haired head, he could feel them too and it was one of the most intense feelings he ever experienced, yet he could not scream, he could not moan, he could only relish in the pull and drag of the other’s lips and hot tongue.

After quite a few minutes of this treatment Uta completely pulled off with a pop, letting his cock smack down against the other’s abdomen and making him whine in his throat. “Hmm, you seem to be getting there don’t you?” Uta commented before going further down to take one of the other’s testicles into his mouth, sucking the way he did on his now drying and stinging eyeball. The stimulation was extreme for the other ghoul. “By the way, Tsukiyama-kun, I lied.” He then let go of the testicle. “I do bite.” And bit into the other man’s shaft, not enough to sever the penis, but hard enough to break the soft flesh.

Tsukiyama screamed, he opened his mouth, letting the eye fall in and he gave out a painful, dreadful scream. And before he knew it, Uta’s blood stained lips where on his, brutally kissing down on them and his tongue dug in Tsukiyama’s mouth taking back the eyeball he claimed and just before he could recover from the previous outburst of pain, Uta suddenly thugs the eye away, ripping the optical nerves and all connection to the brain.

___

He still had one eye left, but Tsukiyama could only see darkness, after a few moments when his heavy panting had calmed down, he began to hear something, it was a chewing sound and it was as if Uta was chewing on the on his eye right in his ear. 

A hand swiped the wet hairs on his forehead away and the still delicate touch, stopped above his left eye. “One more to go, Shuu-kun.” Said a sing-song voice above him and just then he saw the red blur of that vicious tongue on his eye again and screamed in terror. 

___

“I’ll turn off the lights, your new eyes will be highly light sensitive, and I’ll be outside if you need anything, Tsukiyama-kun.” That was the first thing he heard since his screaming died down and then the sound of the door closing. He couldn’t see a thing, his whole face hurt and his heart was still beating in a way to fast rhythm, the feeling in his limbs was beginning to come back to him and he could now close and move his fingers. He can feel dried blood on his torso and some on his cheeks, and in his hair, he recalls something feathery-like and warm touching his face after the second eye was ripped out and he was reduced to a screaming quivering mess... was that Uta’s Kagune? 

He tries to figure out what Uta might have done to incapacitate him, the way just one finger pressed against one of his vertebras left him paralyzed and helpless, did ghouls really have such a weakness? And how is it that only he knew about it? Why did he have that much strength in his hands alone and how is it that he managed to arouse him with such a gory act. Did he even achieve an Orgasm? Did Uta get off on him? He remembers Uta grinding down on his body, but not much after.

What would he even ask the ghoul?

___

He squints his newly developed eyes as he walks out of the pitch black room and into the heavily lid studio, a red surge of hate runs through his body as he sees the mask maker at his usual desk, but it quickly passes as he hears a noise in the room and turn his head, fearing that someone might see him there, blood on his face and looking like a mess. What would other ghouls think?

“It’s just the vent, I closed shop for the day, no one’s here Tsukiyama-kun—”

“I need something to clean my face.” He rudely interrupts. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the purplish-blue hue of color on the eyeball between Uta’s fingers, but looks away.

“The blood looks cute on your cheeks, like your blushing.” Said the insane ghoul that just hours ago consumed his eyes in a brutal manner. But then he pointed to the sink on the opposite wall. “Use the towel next to it, it’s clean.” 

Tsukiyama cleans his face then attends to straightening his shirt and pants as he couldn’t in the dark, he’s glad that at least Uta only got blood on his torso and not his pants when he so rudely bit into his penis. 

“I hope you got your kinks for the day, Monsieur No Face.” He says bitterly using Uta’s old nickname. 

“I apologies for that… it was rude of me to take advantage of you… hmm, if you’d like, apart from answering your question I can also show you my Kagune.” There was that smile again and the gourmet all but shuddered. 

“Monsieur, from this day forward I want nothing to do you or your plans and motives, my only desire is to never see your face again.” He walks to the coat hangers and picks his up.

“Huh? But who will make your mask then?” He points at Tsukiyama’s mask discarded on a table. The angry gourmet walks over to pick it up.

“I’ll ask someone else to do it.” He says and quickly turns to go, but before he even takes a steps Uta is in his face, so up close that their foreheads were brushing and he quickly grabs Tsukiyama’s shoulders with the same grip as before. 

“If you do that… I’ll eat more than you’re your eyes.” His says, dark and red blooded eyes stare widely into his as he leans again in only to lick over the other’s lips and then simply let go and walk away. “Have a nice day Shuu-kun.”


	2. Chapter 2

„Merde!“ The purple haired ghoul shouts as he throws the pieces that once formed his mask on the wide dining room table, they scatter all over the wooden surface and some even fell off the edge, making but no sound as they fell on the soft carpet under the table. 

He only side glances the fallen ones to make sure he can find them later.

It has only been four months since last repairing his mask and he still shudders as he remembers the mask maker ripping his eyes out using only his mouth, he does not care to admit it, but it often disturbs his sleep. Not the images of that day, but the sounds, the horrible crunching sounds, heavy breathing and his own screams poison his dreams and wake him up at night, sometimes sweating, sometimes bearing an unfamiliar stiffness in his pants. He doesn’t understand why his body in acting this way, ghouls are not like humans, ghouls do not lust after other ghouls, their desires are much more… carnal. He does not touch his aching cock in these moments, although the memories from his youth are pleasant, he does not want to encourage his body’s strange behavior any further. 

It wasn’t at all the mask maker’s fault that the mask broke like it did, Tsukiyama was actually quite surprised by how good the mask protected his face from the direct blow he took, he actually lay on the ground for a second thinking he must be badly injured, until he realized there was nothing but a scratch on his face, it was the way he took this to his advantage and surprised his adversary who also thought him well wounded that led to his victory against a much stronger ghoul. But still, Tsukiyama cursed the mask maker.

There was no way he was going back to that studio, not after last time, no, he will not be insulted that way ever again. 

Should he send someone to deliver it and pick it up? He’s done so in the past…

“Tsk…” He dismisses the thought when he imagines what a smug, victorious face Uta would make at knowing that he scared Tsukiyama. No, that will not do. He will not give Uta the satisfaction.

He’ll find someone else, there’s a very good mask maker the 7th ward, he hears.

Uta did warn him against it, but it’s not like he’ll ever find out.

Tsukiyama shakes his aching head, he’s way too tense and covered in foul blood. He needs a bath and good music. He does not have to deal with this now, he’s dealt with the biggest treat to his life for now, he will probably not need a mask for quite a while.

 

“Tsukiyama-san?” there was a loud knock on the door and Tsukiyama awakens startled out of another nightmare filled sleep… it was getting ridiculous. 

 

“And when is this auction?” He asks with a hint of annoyance the servant who woke him up. 

“In two weeks.” He groans out loud, mostly because he has all the human slaves he could want, the one person he truly wants hates him beyond all boundary and is unobtainable; so what is the point of attending such an event, besides… he would need a mask.

“Send someone… s'il vous plait.” he says, dismissing the other. Surely Kanae can deal with this matter.

“But, master… Big Madam will be there… she wants to talk to you, you always say you want her as an ally.” Tsukiyama groans again and takes a few minutes to think. 

“Get me the address of that mask maker in the 7th ward.”

“But… master—”

“Do it!”

The night has only just began and it was already going bad for him, not only did Big Madam refuse his alliance, but she also made fun of him and refused to be sited next to him. Tsukiyama swore revenge and sat as far away as he could, he was somewhere in the middle rows, he had a good view of the stage, if only he was interested in it, the auction has been going on for about ten minutes now and he hasn’t even glanced at the stage once, deep in his vengeance thoughts and fuming with hate he refused to acknowledge anything going on on the stage, until, that is, he first hears that voice again, the low voice that whispers such light words, the voice that haunts him at night. At first he looks around the audience, wondering where it came from, he looks left and right and above and in front, everywhere, until he hears it again.

“Going once, going twice, sold, to Lady Spear, for five million.” Tsukiyama looks baffled at the stage, he did not expect to see that sight. Not the feminine looking actor dressed in nothing but a pair of briefs, gagged at the mouth and blindfolded, no, the person behind him, the one with the microphone, the one dressed in a zebra print suit and an elegant zebra print jacket… the host.

“Have fun with this one, mam, he’s a fighter.” He jokes and Tsukiyama feels the acid pressure about to rise from his bowls. 

Although the face was hidden by the gray mask with the cone in the middle and the four holes and his hands were covered in white gloves, Tsukiyama immediately recognized the host. His voice, the black lines flashing beneath his neck collar, the hairstyle, there was no doubt. 

Tsukiyama leans forward in his seat, he cannot stop himself from staring, he had only ever seen Uta in his work clothes, looking quite a bit like a street person. He looked so different now… and yet he was immediately recognizable, Tsukiyama had no idea why he even bothered hiding, mostly every ghoul here had their mask done by him, they met him personally and undoubtedly recognized him.

And just then as he finished the thought he could see the auctioneer turning in his direction, a hot red spot in the darkness of the maks’ hole stared right at him and Tsukiyama immediately grabbed at his mask.

It was preposterous to think that Uta could recognize that the mask was actually a fake, not from such a distance and not with the level of imitation that Takumi accomplished for him, sure, it was a lot heavier, it rubbed a bit on the bridge of his nose and itched his jaw, but in all likelihood it looked just like the mask Uta presented him with not long ago. 

So Tsukiyama’s action was uncalled for, and probably gave everything away by its self. 

But then the host turns away after not even a second and does not glance back at him. Tsukiyama, confused, thinks maybe Uta did not even recognize him, or maybe had lost interest in him, like everyone else seemed to have. He curses again, this night was just getting more and more agonizing. 

He needs to leave after the break. 

 

Tsukiyama splashes cold water on his face, his hair sticks to the wetness as he looks into the mirror.

What has he become? A puppet that anyone could toy with? Why was he running away like this? He asks his reflection in the mirror, but it does not answer him. 

He sighs and was about to leave the bathroom, surely his servant would have found his car by now and have it ready for him to get out of here. He most certainly did not want to spend another half hour with Uta just feet away from him, joking around, selling people and acting as if he’s the world’s friendliest ghoul. Tormenting Tsukiyama with his monstrous gaze every ten minutes as he would, for a split second, looks his way, then back again, as if it never happened. Tsukiyama left like the ghoul was toying with him, praying on his fears. He closes he faucet and hears the door open, he wants to turn and leave through the other exit, he’s not looking forward to small talk just now, but then as he turns, he sees the black and white curving lines as they move in the mirror, long black hair swaying behind, a light gray mask and the tail remains of a red light. He stops dead in his tracks. He does not look back, but he hears water running again, he side-glances the counter top, a pair of white hand gloves lay there, a minute passes but nothing is spoken, Tsukiyama takes this as an opportunity to try and leave.

“You did not seem interested in buying anything, Tsukiyama-kun.” The ghoul says after Tsukiyama’s first step forward towards the door.

“The whole point of us hiding out identities is to not be recognized, we’re not allowed to address each other by name at these gatherings.” He says and takes two more steps, but the ghoul does not respond. Then Tsukiyama does, probably, the stupidest thing he has done in his lifetime. 

He turns around.

“Of course, I’m not sure who you’re trying to fool.” He teases the other ghoul, but Uta only hums in return, then takes his mask off and smiles to the other

“Yes, I suppose my appearance does make it a bit hard to blend in.” He chuckles. Tsukiyama lets out a quiet deep breath and turns again to leave. 

“Oh, Shuu-kun? You forgot something.” Then he freezes in a white fear at the low and dangerous voice… he had left the fake mask on the counter. “Tell me, just how much did you pay for this piece of shit?” He hears Uta pick up the mask and approach him, then arms hang over his shoulders and the mask is in one tattooed hand while the other curls around Tsukiyama’s neck. 

“F-five thousand.” He responds. Surly Uta can’t kill him here, it’s a public place, he would lose respect, but the ghoul does not seem to care, instead he crumbles the mask with just one hand, pieces scatter on the tile floor and then the hand around his neck squeezes a bit too, not enough to cut the air supply, just enough to get Tsukiyama’s gaze up from the floor and into the mirror reflecting the black, red eyes and the pierced mouth that breathes into his ear. 

“My apologies, I’ll pay for the damage of course, I just don’t have a check book with me, I’m afraid. Would you be so kind as to head to my studio and wait there for me? I’ll hurry back after the auction and pay you the full price.” He whispers so closely into Tsukiyama’s ear that the other shudders and whimpers at the sinister tone.

“T-that’s alright, I’ll come by another day—” But, then, the grip on his jaw tightens and his is hoisted up off his feet. 

“I insist.” He says again, then licks the shell of his ear as whispers more softly, “Or I’ll just have to come and find you, and you might not like how that will end.” He presses his body against Tsukiyama’s back, pulling him possessively close for a moment, then he releases him and two fingers slip something into his jacket pocket. “Please, let yourself in.” Uta says, then picks up his own mask, hangs it on his face, puts on the gloves and walks out of the bathroom, never spearing Tsukiyama a second glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably do an Uta's POV on this whole thing, but I have to at least find an ending for it in my head first, because at the moment I'm not even sure what's going on here, or where Uta's going with all of this. But I'm sure it'll come to me. I just hope I'll have the time to continue it soon.
> 
> Sorry if this chapter seems rushed (and with million upon million of typos), I did rush it a bit because it kind of like and appetizer to the main course. 
> 
> Big thanks to SmileRen for the encouragement and the whole idea for this continuation!


	3. Chapter 3

The first time young Tsukiyama Shuu entered the fourth ward was five months after he turned thirteen, before that his family had forbidden him to visit such a foul place. But on his thirteenth birthday he had managed to overcome even his strongest bodyguard and made his father proud and so he was allowed to do as he pleased. 

He didn’t start with visiting the fourth ward, no, he started with hunting young school girls after dark… he wasn’t allowed to hunt before, rich people don’t get their hands dirty, but Shuu was different. He was picky, he only went after redheads, convinced that the taste of their flesh was more superior and pure. Some called him spoiled, but Tsukiyama knew he had to be right.

After that he attended an auction for the first time and bought his first human slave, he always wanted one of his own, sadly he discovered they were quite boring to play with, but the auction himself gave him quite a rush. He also killed his first ghoul when he was made fun of for attending an auction at such a young age. 

Now, finally, he decided to see what all the fuss was about with the unruly forth ward. 

…

He’s been walking down dirty alley ways for quite some time now, but except for the smell of rotten garbage and booze he can’t really find anything worth a second glance. The humans here were skinny, dirty and way too easy to kill. What a disappointment, young Shuu thinks and finally stops before he turns around to leave. 

He takes a few steps and then stops again. Through a dirty window he spots a glint of read. His eyes widen and his interests peaks. The girl at the bar across the street had the most beautiful pale red hair hanging over her shoulders, she had a flirty black and grey dress on, and even though she was probably his age he appeared quite sluty. 

A prostitute… Shuu thinks sadly as he realises how easy it will be to kill her. But she looked ravenous and a bit of lazy foul play never hurt. 

The bar door made a clinging sound when he opened it. The room was fairly small and there were only two other guys in the back, the red haired girl and a grumpy looking bartender. But the second he entered the bar, Tsukiyama’s nose picked up the distinct smell of ghoul. Ghouls, actually, all of them, even the gorgeous mademoiselle. Disappointment struck and he sighs. 

He was about to leave just as he came in, thinking no one even noticed him, but before he closed the door he heard a female voice. 

“Oi! You! Hairgel, get back in here.” Tsukiyama looks over his shoulder a bit appalled of the name calling and see the red hair smiling and waving at him.

…

“OH yeah! I know your family! Jee, you guys are loaded, maybe we should keep you for ransomed!” She—Itori, as Tsukiyama learned, says.

“Good idea, miss Itori! Uta said he needs money to open a mask shop!” One of the ghouls from the end of the bar calls out.

“Well maybe if he started charging money for his works then he’d have enough!” She scolds the older ghoul. He does not respond.

“Uta?” Tsukiyama realizes that he heard the name before. “You mean the peacekeeper?” He asks but allows no time for the other to answer. “Do you know him?” It might be interested to meet the ward’s boss, he heard from his parents that he’s apparently Shuu’s age, but quite a savage person. 

“Well… depends on what your definition of “know” is. But we do hang around a lot, he likes drinking and passing out at the bar quite a lot. He also likes playing around with these.” She cups her heavy breasts in both hand and squeezes them, Tsukiyama felt his face heat up, but said nothing. “I actually have to go pick up my new mask, want to tag along, I’ll introduce you.” She gets off her barstool and grabs Tsukiyama by the elbow, giggling. 

What was all the fuss about? Why were his parents so concerned, this place was nothing serious, the ghouls here were even more pathetic than the ones in the 20th ward. He thinks.

Then, another thought struck him, if he kills this Uta person, would that make him the new ward leader? He sounds like a push over anyway. Surely his parents will be impressed with this achievement and he’d actually get to rule a ward! Magnific! 

“Huh? Why’d you stop, don’t worry, Uta’s a nice guy at first.” She grins and Shuu smiles back. Not for long, he thinks.

…

“Itori-kun! Over here!” another even younger looking girl calls out as they cross the road to what looked like a construction site. “Uta-kun is fighting Raven-kun across from building nine!” 

“Ugh!” Tsukiyama sees her frown. “Not again!” She turns to Shuu. “Well at least you’ll get to see some action, you still want to come?” Seeing Uta fight will be even better, at least he’ll get familiar with the other’s moves before he attacks. This was turning out to be quite a day.

“Who’s “Raven”?” Shuu asks Itori as they rush through half constructed buildings.

“He’s this weird kid that showed up here a few weeks ago, he’s been cannibalizing ghouls ever since and Uta often fought him, but they seem to be quite equally matched so one of them always pulls back before they get seriously injured, it was fun to see at first now I just wish U-chan will let it go already!” They just passed another building and heard an earthquake-like sound coming from straight ahead. “Well we’re definitely on the right track.”

“There, perhaps.” Tsukiyama points to where a cround of people, ghouls, gathered around. They heard blows again.

“If this Raven is too strong for him, then why doesn’t Uts ask for help from other ghouls, they should listen since he’s in charge.” Tsukiyama asks, he became concerned when he saw the large crowd, taking out one ghoul would be easy but if he asks for help it might be a problem.

“Nah, unless we’re out hunting doves Uta likes to fight alone… He’s just asking for trouble.” She shakes her head and they slow their pace as they approach the crowd, she parts the larger ghouls away easily and makes room for them. 

When he’s finally able to see the fight, he was almost blinded by a bright light, then he saw a beautiful purple flame Kagune hurl at another figured blurred out by the light, Tsukiyama doesn’t know who’s who, but by the sheer force of that strike the other must have gotten gravely injured if not killed… Was that Uta? That Kagune was kind of impressive. 

Now that the light dissipated he sees the kid with the purple flame light wings, he was tall and had silky white hair almost covering his face, clothes were dirtied and ripped from the fight. This must be him, Uta. Tsukiyama thinks, then he looks in the other direction to see what became of his opponent and sees that the other was impressively still standing.

A slightly smaller kid, not in high, but maybe in muscle, he had funny looking shorts on and a low hanging tank top, his hair was atrocious, it was bleached blond and frizzy, probably damaged from the chemical. Tsukiyama tried looking for some kind of wound that the other’s blow might have caused, but realised there was nothing, not even a scratch. That made no sense, the speed and force of the other’s attack would have made it hard even for Tsukiyama to block, let alone completely dodge. The crowd cheered though.

Wait.

Why were they cheering? If the guy attacking was Uta then why were they happy to see the attack fail?

Unless.

“U-chan! Please kill him already!” Itory shouts and the bleached blond haired guy smiles at Itori. 

“Now, what would be the fun in that?” He shouts back at her and she pouts.

That guy? Seriously? Ghouls actually follow that guy? Tsukiyama thinks and practically snarls. 

The fight goes on, though, the other guy, Raven, attack fast and hard, both with his hands and his Kagune, some blows were dead on, Uta would not even bother to twitch a muscle to try and avoid them and others would miss by a mile, on the other hand, any one blow Uta would occasionally deliver would hit dead on. Blows hard enough to send Raven flying in the opposite direction, piercing skin, muscle and organs, but never damaging anything important. What the hell was going on here?

These ghouls were obviously not matched, there’s no way! What kind of game was this Uta guy playing and why was no one noticing how deceitful he was. He could clearly kill the other if he choose to. 

“Yo, Raven how ‘bout we call it a day… hmm?” Uta says as he leans over the other wounded guy on the ground, after he practically tore a hole in his stomach with his bare hands. 

Why on earth would he stop now? Snapping the other’s neck would be so easy! 

Uta actually handed out a helping—bloody, hand for the other ghoul, but he was coldly rejected as the other just got up and limped away, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

“Hey!” Itori immediately runs over to Uta and punches him in the shoulder. “What was that all about? You let him go again?” The other just groans and leans himself into her. The crowd began to dissipate and Tsukiyama felt like he was the only one watching them anymore. 

“But I’m tired… and hungry.” The ghoul whines like a five year old.

“There’s just no making sense of your behaviour, Uta.” She comments in defeat. “Are you courting this guy or something?” Uta makes a puzzled expression and then smiles. “Maybe… you jealous?”

“As if, besides, isn’t he too stoic for your tastes? I thought you loved the innocent.” She taunts and Uta takes off the ripped shirt and throws it on the ground. Stretching his arms. He had what appeared to be a sun tribal tattoo in his left pectoral muscle. Distasteful… Tsukiyama thinks.

“But there is an odd sexiness in all his dark mystery don’t you think?” 

They carried this all conversation not even looking and Tsukiyama and now it looks like they were about to leave and Shuu was beginning to feel annoyed. How dare they ignore his presence? But then suddenly the black eyed ghoul turns, looking exactly at him. Examining him from head to toe with those predatory eyes, the battle was long over why was his kaugan still activated?

“Who’s this?” He simply asks and Itori gasps.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” She says then a grin appears on her face. “I picked up this looser at the bar, he checked me out from outside thinking I was a human and probably wanted to eat me, then I got him to talk and told him about you, I said I’d introduce you to him and he of course got all excited, probably thinking he could kill you and get the forth ward for himself. Shuu… something, his family is rich, I thought you might want a snack and we could then send his eyes to his family and maybe start a war and have some fun… Hm? What do you say, U-chan.” 

She hadn’t even finished talking and Tsukiyama was already showing his ghoul eyes, insulted and angered he was ready to cut her in half.

But then the blond haired ghoul started laughing. 

“No, that won’t do. His eyes are a shame to waste.” Uta says once he calmed down from the hysterical laughing fit. He waved a bloody hand at Tsukiyama. “Please don’t mind her, she`s—” Uta started to say but then out of pure anger Tsukiyama pierced Uta’s stomach with his blade like Kagune.

He watched as a few drops of blood tricked out of the other ghoul’s mouth. Uta seemed genualy surprised for some reason. Then he smirked, lips bloody and teeth sharp.

“Wow.” Uta says after a moment, purple blade still lounged in his gut, Tsukiyama was still breathing fast, senses on edge, expecting retaliation. “That’s a very strong Kagune.” Uta simply says and suddenly grabs a hold of Tsukiyama’s shoulder, he first thought that it was to support himself, but the grip was firm.

Tsukiyama tries pulling the blade back so he could strike again, but found out it was somehow stuck in the other’s abdomen, like he was holding it in place there. He feels drops of blood trickle on his shirt and realises Uta’s talking to him again. Whispering in his ear. “But I’d be careful where I put it.” Then there’s a powerful grip on his throat cutting his air supply and pinning him in place.

His eyes roll back his breathing stops and a darkness takes over and Tsukiyama curses having to go at the hand of this brat.

 

***

However, a few hours later, it was now dusk, he awoke again. Looking around he realised he must still be in the fourth ward, the buildings didn’t look familiar but then still resembled the crappy state of the others in this particular ward. He thinks he might be in some ally, it looked quite isolated. He was at least thankful for that, he did not want to be found in an unconscious state by some cannibalizing ghoul. How grotesque.

That reminded him. 

He looked around but no sign on Uta and that cursed mademoiselle, but there was no sign of them, the only thing he could see were boot traces in the sandy ground, a single pair. Did Uta carry him here? 

He also spotted a piece of paper pinned to his suit jacket. “If you find this ghoul, please don’t eat him. Uta.” Followed by a tiny drawing of a tribal sun, looking a bit like that tattoo. He crumbled the paper ready to throw it away.

“Merde!” He screams loudly, but then notices that there’s writing on the other side of the paper as well. 

He unfolds it, still angry, but too curious to disregard it. 

The handwriting was beautiful but the grammar was that of a ghoul who probably never attended human school. 

“I’m terribly sorry for all of this. I wanted to take you home to make sure no one will eat you until you awake, but Itori tells me I shouldn’t bring home strange ghouls, especially those who want to kill me for my power. I really hope you’re not too mad at me, I actually hopped we could maybe be friends. You look interesting. Oh, by the way, you had quite a large amount of money in your wallet, I took it as a loan to start my own business, I know that is probably not how it works, but if I had left it on you someone would have taken it anyway. Please accept this gift in return. 

You obviously don’t have to use it, but I’d be very happy if you did.

I will also fix it every time you need it, for free.”

This note was not signed, but it really didn’t have to be. Shuu looked around wondering what gift Uta was talking about. Someone must have taken it. But then he saw a plastic bag near the trash cans, it had the same tribal sun on it. He went and opened it only to find something wrapped in some white rags, then he took it out it was a white asymmetric lunar shaped mask, it had a wide painted smile on it and a hole for his right eye. 

He wanted to throw it right in the trash cans, but it felt so soft in his hands… 

 

***

The first time he took his mask to have it repaired by the man who gifted it to him was two years later, he did not expect Uta to remember him. But he was greeted with a kind smile and addressed by name by a ghoul that resembled nothing the blond haired monster he met back then in the fourth ward. 

Still, something told Tsukiyama he has yet to see the true monster. 

***

Tsukiyama practically jumps out of the desk chair he’s been sitting on when he heard a car pull into the ally.

Since he first let himself into the dark studio he had three times stormed out of it, having infuriated himself with his own thoughts, but just as he did the first time, he walked back into the pitch blackness, cursing again and again because he couldn’t find the light switch.

He later found a desk lamp, he at least turned that on so he could stop bumping into things.

He immediately turned it back off when the car’s headlights were visible, even if this was his territory and Uta was probably expecting him here a slight element of surprise might favour him, Tsukiyama had no interest in going down without a fight this time, he will give the other no chance to immobilize him and keep a distance from the others insanely powerful hands.

The door to the store opens and a darkened figure walks in, he closes the door and halts. 

“Ah, you’re here, good, I was hoping I wouldn’t have to track you down… it was a long night.” He says and then claps his hands, lights turning on in the whole studio, revealing Tsukiyama’s position… how tasteless. “The doves rated the auction, it got… messy, oh an old friend of ours was there.” Dark eyes narrow in his direction and Tsukiyama is immediately caught off guard. An old friend? Could it be? Was Uta really talking about him? Why did the doves know about the auction? 

“Again with the questions, hmm?” Uta says as he takes off his slightly damaged zebra print overcoat only to reveal a very tight fitting slightly darker zebra print suit. “You always were the curious one—”

Tsukiyama suddenly attacks Uta with a fast and lighting blow, slashing the other ghoul across his back. Uta fell to his knees and Tsukiyama plunged his Kagune straight through Uta’s chest.

He was breathing faster than usual, eyes black and pulse racing, had he managed to overcome the ghoul, surely a blow like this had to have caused some damage.

Seems like hours have passed, but in reality only a few seconds later Uta let out a breathy sigh. No, it couldn’t be.

“Seems like we’ve been here before? Haven’t we?” He asks as he gets up, Kagune still in his chest, blood dripping out of his wound. “…should have learned something from it.” He simply says and grabs a hold of The over’s kagune and breaks it in half with his bare hands.

The other screams and pulls back only to have his own kagune pierce his stomach. He throws up blood. 

“It’s a shame, really, I was actually going to go soft on you, I figured I frightened you a bit too much last time, so you were too scared to come to me with a broken mask. But I see you’re still being intolerable, Tsukiyama.” 

He twists the ripped off Kagune and more blood spills out of Tsukiyama’s mouth, staining the black and white tile, then he yanks it out and throws it somewhere across the floor.

“I never thought you’d recover from his loss, Shuu. How does it feel knowing he’s still alive?”

“He’s not! Kaneki Ken is dead! I saw him die!” 

“Hmm… did you?” Uta muses, walking around him carefully, stalking him like a hawk.

“Please don’t do this to me!” He had barely made pace with the idea that the most glorious of all gourmet meals was forever lost to him.

“Those screams… they were so perfect, like a fine tune carried by gentle winds... I understand you once wanted to… consume him while he was feeding, huh?” Suddenly Uta’s in his face that mouth dangerously close to his pupils again. “I want to try that too… so I brought a snack for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No plan where I'm going with this story... no plan at all...

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup to all of you!


End file.
